fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy/Gallery
Season 1 Fanboy-fighting stance-2.JPG|Wizboy Fanboyhasacold.jpg|Pick a Nose Where's Yum Yum.JPG|The Janitor Strikes Back STEALERS!!!.JPG|Dollar Day Your mayonaise, master.JPG|Trading Day Fanboy eating cheese puffs.JPG|The Hard Sell Fanboy - YOU WANT A CUPCAKE.JPG|Digital Pet Cemetery Fanboy meets Stinks.JPG|Fanboy Stinks We're going to pass that test.JPG|I, Fanbot Fanboy drinking hard.JPG|Berry Sick F&C in line for movie.JPG|Chimp Chomp Chumps Fanboy - Kung Fu.JPG|Precious Pig That second bite gave me a headache.JPG|Fangboy Pick which organ to eat first.JPG|Monster in the Mist Making strange sandwich + CC and Yo fighting over brain.JPG|Brain Drain Fanboy tries on Lupe's sweater.JPG|Fanboyfriend We're using them to fasten the sheep guts.JPG|Chicken Pox The old cell phone excuse.jpg|Moppy Dearest Fanboy as a viking.JPG|Norse-ing Around Fanboy holding a meatball.JPG|The Janitor's Apprentice I'm writing us a note.JPG|Excuse Me Fanboy sings himself to sleep.jpg|Night Morning Fanboy sees Marsha.JPG|Marsha, Marsha, Marsha Ready to face the secret shopper.JPG|Secret Shopper Celebratinghead.jpg|Prank Master Coveredwithglop.jpg|Little Glop of Horrors Agent 8 is dangerous?.JPG|Total Recall Imagem289.PNG|Refill Madness U33.PNG|The Frosty Bus Staring at the ultra ninja.JPG|The Tell-Tale Toy For ninjas.JPG|Cold War Fanboy sees through the bubble.PNG|Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble Fanboy operating the marionette.JPG|Sigmund the Sorcerer Captain fanbeard.PNG|Fanboy A'hoy! Calling burittos.jpg|Fan vs. Wild You're only 2 inches tall.PNG|The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy Fanboy writes a letter to Chum Chum.JPG|Separation Anxiety Bm210.PNG|Strings Attached Necronomicon speaks to Fanboy.JPG|The Book Report of the Dead Sickly Fanboy- SA.JPG|Stan Arctica Screaming down the Ice Mountain - 1.JPG|Man-Arctica the Ride Fart symphony - 1.JPG|Fan-bidextrous Leave no remanders!.png|Saving Private Chum Chum WeHaveOurJingle.jpg|Jingle Fever FB punches his first box.JPG|Eyes on the Prize FB waits for lemonade.JPG|Battle of the Stands Fanboy performing ring trick.png|Lord of the Rings FB chulk first glance.JPG|The Incredible Chulk With victory sauce.JPG|Norse Code Xl41.PNG|The Great Bicycle Mystery A mental bop test.png|A Bopwork Orange Let's hide at the movie theater!.png|Freeze Tag Season 2 'I'm Man-Arctica!' F&C laugh at MA.jpg Fan-Arctica.JPG 'No Toy Story' Scientist Fanboy.JPG Fanboy checks for baby toys.jpg Baby proof montage 1.JPG Baby proof montage 2.jpg Baby proof montage 3.JPG Baby proof montage 4.JPG No toys left.PNG Only one way to make sure we never play with a baby toy.JPG stop playing with all our toys.JPG FB super worried - NTS.JPG 'GameBoy' Fanboy as a repairman.JPG Fanboy as a casserole woman.JPG Fanboy as a prom kid.JPG Fanboy as a sad child.JPG Fanboy as a meter reader.JPG Fanboy as a security guard.JPG Fanboy as a city chomptroller.JPG 'Crib Notes' What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG YAAAAAA!.JPG Fanboy rocks out.JPG 'Schoolhouse Lock' Kids piling up.JPG|There's Fanboy, under the pile of kids. Kids holding up.JPG don't give him an inch!.JPG|"Don't give him an inch!" we still have 10 seconds.JPG|"We still have 10 seconds before summer vacation!" Nobody is holding Fanboy anymore.jpg Fanboy - FREEDOM.JPG|''FREEDOM!!!'' Fanboy starts running.jpg F&C start to exit.jpg Fanboy can't exit the classroom.jpg|"Hold it right there!" No one leaves without turning in their textbook.jpg|"No one leaves without turning in their textbook." F&C are dejected.jpg|"Aww..." F&C about to sing NWAAP.jpg Starting NTAAP.jpg F&C about to powder faces.jpg Ride bikes through the school.jpg door 1 is locked.JPG door 2 is locked.JPG door 3 is locked.JPG 'Back From The Future' Baby F&C enter Frosty Mart.JPG now, now, young Chum Chum!.JPG we're only here to ask directions to the library.JPG the wonderful world of reading.JPG Baby Fanboy wearing glasses.JPG Baby F&C with FFF.png 'Tooth or Scare' Kyle scolds F&C.PNG|How can Fanboy see Kyle with that wand aura in his face? Money that turns into candy.jpg FB talking with Kyle pacing in the background.JPG does he live on Tooth Mountain.JPG Can I play with your kracken?.JPG CC talking with Kyle pacing in the background.JPG Fanboy in front of tooth fairy.png 'The Big Bopper' Bbbbbbbbbbbb56.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb23.PNG Teaching boog to bop.jpg Boog gets a thumbs-up.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb47.PNG Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb74.PNG I thought Boog was getting the hang of it.jpg But he didn't learn anything.jpg And neither did I.jpg And neither did you.jpg Goodbye, everybody.jpg 'Present Not Accounted For' Fanboy was sleeping.JPG Why so perky.jpg I wouldn't remember.jpg Unthrilled.jpg Nervous cheer.jpg Where's the present.jpg Applauding for Kyle's speech sequence.jpg|As everyone applauds Kyle, Fanboy just stares sadly. Flower present.jpg Breifcase gift.jpg Here's the briefcase.jpg 'The Sword in the Throne' Fanboy getting a crown - s2e5b.jpg Fanboy becoming King of the Janitors.jpg King of the Janitors.PNG King Fanboy Smile.jpg I have the Plunger!.png 'Brain Freeze' Fanboy Brain Freeze Close Up.JPG WE DON'T HAVE OUR UNDERWEAR!!!.jpg F&C put on bike helmets.JPG FB puts on bike glasses.JPG boys' heads on the screen.JPG Not in the closet.JPG Not in the frige.JPG Not in the nook.JPG Not in my head!.JPG F&C - FFF boxers.JPG Fanboy hallucinating.jpg boys put on their underwear - part 1.JPG boys put on their underwear - part 2.JPG boys' powers activated.JPG Tighty and whity.JPG It's mighty!.JPG Stay outta sighty.JPG We'll handle this fighty.JPG Try not to miss it, cause it's gonna be....JPG laughing because it's breif.JPG let's roll.JPG Power of...FLIGHT!.JPG Charging at the ice monster.JPG boys in super strength mode.JPG Our_underwear.PNG 'Slime Day' Gang excited for Slime Day.JPG No slime comes down.JPG Slime Day mosaic.jpg F&C saying I Don't Know.JPG F&C do not get slimed.JPG I'm Fanboy - Slime Day.png I'm Chum Chum - Slime Day.png Looking sternly at the president.JPG Boys in front of the president.png 'Boog Zapper' Fanboy charged up.JPG 'Risky Brizness' Fanboy fake yawning.JPG Fanboy pretending to sleep.JPG Fanboy toothpaste.JPG 'Kids in the Hall' Fanboy gives Mr. Mufflin a card.JPG We monitor staff.JPG Staring at camera 3.JPG You won't be sorry.JPG Hall monitors.JPG We told them to slow down.JPG You're taking too long.JPG Fanboy makes Kyle a monitor.JPG It wouldn't be bad.JPG Befoot extra curriculars.JPG 'Frosty Mart Dream Vacation' Fanboy and chum chum vacation.JPG looking inside the secret passage.JPG 'Field Trip of Horrors' F&C Field Trip! - FTOH.jpg Bouncing school bus.jpg FB talking about field trip - 1.jpg FB talking about field trip - 2.jpg FB talking about field trip - 3.jpg Fanboy-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Fanboy shushes Chum Chum.JPG It's okay, Chum Chum.JPG I'll poke your eyes out.JPG FB's reaction to Mrs. Cram on the bus.JPG 'There Will Be Shrieks' Fanboy is ready.JPG We need something to get candy.JPG We need costumes.JPG Fanboy shows off his costume.JPG Fanboy collecting candy.JPG That should hold us until tonight.JPG Your pail's about to explode.JPG Fanboy-candy captain.JPG FB can't taste.JPG There's gotta be a way.JPG 'Igloo of Irritation' 'HypnotOZed' 'Robo-mance' CC 'Bring him' s2e12a.jpg Fanboy cash register instrument.JPG Metric ton.JPG Chef Fanboy.JPG Adding sauce to the meal.JPG Beep and boop.JPG 'Rattleskunkupine!' Chum Chum about to lift Fanboy up.jpg Chum Chum lifts Fanboy up to the tree.jpg Fanboy pushing the tree branches apart.jpg Fanboy looking in a tree - s2e12b.jpg I know you're in there! s2e12b.jpg red eyes in the tree s2e12b.jpg Scooter in Fanboy's underwear.jpg 'Bubble Trouble' 'Lucky Chums' 'The Last Strawberry Fun Finger' FB holding the SFF package.jpg Hugging because it's sweet.jpg You can have Lil' Fun Fun on Monday.jpg I'll get him on Tuesday.jpg You Wednesday.jpg Me Thursday.jpg You Friday.jpg And me Saturday.jpg But, who gets Sunday?.jpg Sir Fancelot.JPG F&C ready to joust.JPG Fanboy jousting.JPG 'Power Out' Look at that def!.jpg It's sooooo high!.jpg Fanboy thinking with a wrench - 1.jpg Fanboy thinking with a wrench - 2.jpg Fanboy thinking with a wrench - 3.jpg Fanboy thinking with a wrench - 4.jpg 'Champ of Chomp' 'Dental Illness' Fanboy's toothache scream.jpg Fanboy's second toothache scream.jpg Fanboy's third toothache scream.jpg Fanboy stretches his mouth s2e15a.jpg Fanboy doesn't like this s2e15a.jpg Fanboy rolling his eyes at Chum Chum s2e15a.jpg You get a lollipop after your checkup.jpg 'Lice Lice Baby' 'Get You Next Time' 'A Very Brrr-y Icemas' 'Funny Face' 'Put That Cookie Down!' 'The Winners' 'Two Tickets To Paladise' 'Hex Games' Kyle passing F&C s2e20a.jpg|Fanboy walks on air...literally. F&C literally walking on air s2e20a.jpg|"Hi, Kyle!" Fanboy reaches into mailbox s2e20a.jpg Fanboy on the wall s2e20a.jpg|Spider-Fan-Man Fanboy zapping bats s2e20a.jpg Fanboy flying s2e20a.jpg 'Speed Eraser' Fanboy takes the eraser s2e20b.jpg Magic eraser glows in Fanboy's hand.jpg Magic eraser spell in effect.jpg Magic eraser spell stuck to Fanboy's hand.jpg Fanboy begging s2e20b.jpg Hey, why am I having such a hard time holding onto you?.jpg Fanboy trying to resist s2e20b.jpg 'Heroes vs. Villans' Back of Fannihilator's chair s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator revealed s2e21a.jpg|"Greetings, Super Chum. It is I, your archenemy, the Fannihilator." Fannihilator drinking milk s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator finishes drink s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'i've devised' s2e21a.jpg|"I've devised a diabolical dilemma..." Fannihilator 'that will prove' s2e21a.jpg|"That will prove once and for all that villains are..." Villains are smarter.jpg|"Smarter..." Villains are better.jpg|"And better..." Villains are handsomer.jpg|"And handsomer..." Fannihilator 'than heroes' s2e21a.jpg|"Than heroes." Fannihilator coming out s2e21a.jpg|"So..." You chose the children.jpg|"You chose the children." Fannihilator "I guess my bears" s2e21a.png|"Well, I guess my bears will be..." Fannihilator 'your honey' s2e21a.jpg|"Enjoying your...honey?" Fannihilator enjoys this s2e21a.jpg Score 1 for the villains! - 1.jpg|"Score one for..." Score 1 for the villains! - 2.jpg|"The villains! Ah!" Fannihilator relaxing s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'my justins!' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'well, i summon' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'my league of destruction!' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator with lightning s2e21a.jpg 'Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X' F&C as girls at the door.jpg My name's Fandrea.jpg 'The Cold Rush' Faniel with hand on face s2e22a.jpg Faniel 'is gibberish for' s2e22a.jpg Faniel 'no, i most' s2e22a.jpg 'Camp-Arctica' Fanboy's face is half-purple s2e22b.jpg Fanboy yawns s2e22b.jpg Fanboy BING! s2e22b.jpg 'Buddy Up' 'Normal Day' 'Microphonies' 'Freezy Freaks' 'Super Chums' Fannihilator's helmet shining s2e25.jpg Fannihilator with fireworks s2e25.jpg Fannihilator singing s2e25.jpg 'Attack of the Clones' 'Secret Club' Miscellaneous Promotional Fanboy1.png Fanboy2.png Fanboy3.png Fanboy4.png Fanboy5.png Fanboy6.png Fanboy7.png Fanboy8.png Fanboy9.png Fanboy10.png Fanboy11.png Fanboy12.png Fanboy13.png Fanboy14.png Fanboy15.png Fanboy16.png Videos and Promos FB&CC logo - promo.png|He and Chum Chum in the logo slide for the early episodes. F&C first promo slide - 1.png F&C first promo slide - 2.png F&C first promo slide - 3.png F&C premiere promo slide - 1.jpg F&C premiere promo slide - 2.jpg F&C premiere promo slide - 3.jpg Skipping on the rainbow - promo.jpg Hugging because it's sweet - promo.jpg F&C holiday promo pic.jpg|He and Chum Chum in a promo for "A Very Brrr-y Icemas" F&C in WUWCCW promo 1.jpg F&C in WUWCCW promo 2.jpg F&C in WUWCCW promo 3.jpg F&C in WUWCCW promo 4.jpg To return to the page for Fanboy, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries